


Confused

by ashped15



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Coming Out, Confused Jake Peralta, Jake is bi, Other, friends help each other, unknown sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashped15/pseuds/ashped15
Summary: Jake Peralta is bisexual and scared to come out. He doesn’t know how he knows but after a talk with Captain Holt he realizes that he maybe isn’t straight after all. He knows there is no reason to be scared to come out as Holt and Gina (his best friend since childhood) already knows (plus Holt is openly gay and everyone accepts him) so he decides he will do it. But he may need some help...
Relationships: Gina Linetti/Jake Peralta, Ray Holt/Jake Peralta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Confused

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first B99 fic and I don't know if it is gonna be any good. But ive had this idea in my head for a while now and i wrote it in a wrod document on my laptop and i was looking through and i found it. I know loads of people have done fics about Jake being bi or Jake coming out but its all i could think of for now (except some pretty dark ones, which i might do another time) so I hope ypu enjoy and any feedback would be appreciated. Enjoy XD

It was just a regular Thursday in the 99th precinct. Amy and Rosa are out on a bust, Gina is, wel who really knows what Gina is ever really doing, Hitchcock and Scully are asleep (as always), Terry is at the gym ‘cause it’s his day off and Charles is interrogating a perp. And Jake, well Jake is in Captain Holt’s office, about to start basically begging for a case because ‘I haven’t had any sick case’s in a week and Diaz and Santiago are off busting big ol’ criminals. I wanna bust some big ol’ criminals.’ He was so bored.  
“Peralta, please have a seat.” Holt gestured towards the chairs in front of him. Jake sat.  
“Whatcha watching there, Captain?” Jake prompted as he was curious to see what it was.  
“Well, I was watching a gymnastics competition as there is nothing to do. Before you came in, it was Joe Cemlyn-Jones, a 21-year-old British gymnast.” Holt replied, showing Jake the video.  
“Damn Captain, he’s hot!” Jake said, sounding excited for some reason.  
“Did you just say he’s hot?” Holt asked, wondering if he had heard correctly.  
“Yeah, why? Is that weird? Should I not have said that?” Jake asked, he was now confused and sounded a bit scared. It was almost as if he thought he was in trouble or something.  
“No, it’s not wierd, just not the most normal thing for a straight man to say.” Holt explained.  
“Oh, but I am straight, aren’t I?” Jake was now so confused. Was he straight anymore?  
“Jacob, it’s alright to be confused about your sexuality. I can’t answer that question for you, only you can. But I can help you to figure out your sexuality, if you would like?” Holt replied.  
“Thank you Da-ptain, Daptain. Cool new way to say captain” Jake replied awkwardly.  
“It’s alright, son.” Holt replied, the hint of a smile on his face. He had found something to do. He was going to help Jake figure out his true sexuality, as he knows what it is like to be confused, andPeralta didn’t even know he was confused until he butted in, so he felt responsible to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this one. I had no idea what to say Holt was watching and i remembered the episode where he has a gambling problem and he bets on the little girl and I couldnt remember if she was a gymnast or not so I just thought gymansts, hes watching gymansts. And I have never watched gymnastics before so I had no idea of anyone so I just searched list of gymnast and clicked the first link which was list of british gymnast and just looked at a few of them to try and find the youngest and best looking one, who Jake might have been atrracted to so I settled on Joe Cemlyn-Jones who is 21, and not bad looking. I know this cvhapter is kinda short, but I was just trying to think of something, but the next chapter will (hopefully) be longer. So yeah, random but I hope you enjoy XD


End file.
